Venerable Godthunder
Venerable Godthunder is a Dao of Dragon rank elder of the Pentastrike Demon Sect of the Draconic Ruins Realm. He is one of the many experts that comes to claim the treasures of the Void Illusionary Divine Palace. He was in the outer hall when Consciousness sealed all the exits, and announced that only the six people with the most Ganges Crystals will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive. As thousands of crystals appeared, Venerable Godthunder claimed them and started killing those who dared to pick them up. Even still, he could not stop everyone and it became a massive scramble as battles broke out all over the palace. As he moved deeper into the heart of the palace, he came across Li Huo and Yan Yang fighting. Despite them both being from a demon beast clan, Venerable Godthunder decided not support Li Huo, planning on wiping out the exhausted winner of the battle instead. However, Li Huo say through this and stepped back from his battle. This lead to an uneasy three way balance between them.【TDG】Chapter 399 – Balance Venerable Godthunder suggested splitting the Ganges Crystals between the three of them, but they both said he could have them all, as they were not interested in collecting them. Not thinking too much about it, he directly jumped into the frey and started killing anyone else collecting the crystals.【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? After the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness attacks with killing intent and tries to make them leave the room, Venerable Godthunder becomes more interested in the array. 【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? He is surprised and impressed when an apparent young Heavenly Fate Realm demon beast (Nie Li in disguise) is able to unlock the array and open the passage to the treasure room, and again suggests to Yan Yamg and Li Huo that they work together and split the treasure. He even agrees to split it with Nie Li, however if given the chance he will not hesitate to betray them. They then send equal groups of ten people down the passage until all the traps are disabled and the treasure room is found.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path After reaching the vast cavern and seeing the mysterious array protecting the treasure, Nie Li told them that he could break through it given a few months. They then agreed to send their people into the array while Nie Li worked on breaking it. Wu Yazi pointed out that the array doesn't kill and only traps people in an illusion, so they decided to send everyone in. Venerable Godthunder also rushed in, sure that such an array could not trap him.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array He became free of the array when Hierarch Blacknether broke trough the barrier in search of treasures. Even though he could not win in a fight against a Martial Ancestor Realm expert, he refused to give up and continued to search.【TDG】Chapter 406 – Black Flames Category:Pentastrike Demon Sect Category:Named Demon Beasts